Yandere
by AlwaysMaybeObsessed
Summary: Parts Alpha and Omega of the sides in yandere madness. Love can make you want to be with someone often. A lot. All the time. Even if they don't know they're in love with you yet! (Part 1 and 2 with possible 'extreme' versions coming later)


Archie had been anxious all day; he wanted to see Maxie. Of course he had to take care of work first, _of course_. Team Aqua was doing well for itself now. That meant business. Which meant he couldn't just spend his time as he wanted anymore.

That he didn't like as much.

Team Magma though...

"Good work Boss!~" His team mates, his admins, all of them were so chipper and happy but so damn _chatty_. There was somewhere he wanted- no, _needed_ to be. Waving them off, the walk through the town felt like an eternity as he thought over what to get for dinner.

What did Maxie feel like eating? They normally had homemade food with a single day a month to splurge on take out. How long had it been since they last got something?

"Twice a month won't hurt..." So he got the redhead's favorite at the little family shop further down the road. Something for him and a little treat for the both of them after. He thanked the couple and balanced the wrapped food carefully as he walked. Archie personally didn't like curry, spicy **imported** curry especially but if it made Maxie happy...

"Gez Archie, got enough food there?" Shelly laughed as he passed by her. He gave a shrug and a grin.

"Aw Shel, Archie's been workin super hard lately. Lay off him a little." Matt smiled sympathetically. The two were probably going to go race in the pool.

"And eating fer two lately. Just be careful ya don't get a gut Arch." He made a face at her and muttered 'uh huh' that only made her laugh more. "When yer done come swim with us. You've been stressin a lot lately."

"I will I will. Just let me eat in peace."

Slipping into his room Archie quickly locked it before nearing the 'flag' on his wall and shoved it to the side. Watchful of the takeout, he slipped his hand onto the hidden scanner that lit up and flashed green after a few moments. The door opened near silently before closing behind him, his foot steps becoming uneven in excitement.

"Max 'm back! I got yer favorite...~" Maxie was already sitting at the dining table, laptop in hand and working on another paper. Probably a continuation of his research from last time.

"Ah...welcome back." Really the redhead could be so cruel with any kind of acknowledgement or praise. "Was it busy today too?"

"Ugh...yeah. Ya wouldn't believe how pushy those Sinnoh people are about their schedules..." They ate and Archie explained how his day went, Maxie commenting every so often to show he was listening. As they were finishing up he decided to inform the other on an idea that had been floating in his head for awhile. "...oh, and I've been thinking of adding another room."

"That's up to you, the space I currently have is enough." Really, so cruel. _Just tell me what you want..._ "You already added a kitchen and study."

"Well...I was thinking along the lines of a space close to outside so next time I raid the base I can get yer pokemon." The little jolt at the suggestion made him smile. "Or even doin that simulation thing so it looks and feels like outside. I know ya miss them."

"...that'd be nice." Maxie looked at him with hopeful eyes. It made Archie's heart pound.

"Just make sure yer careful." That's why he was here in the first place. His old rival _hadn't_ been careful. He had risked his life when Archie almost caused the end of the world. Maxie had gotten hurt, and later threatened by law enforcement. The former had almost made the Aqua leader lose it. He knew he couldn't live in this world without him. But he had caused the injuries with his actions so-

"I promise." It was that knowing look, apologetic as if it was HIS fault that this had happened. Archie had had a small crush on him during their feud, but that only blossomed after his screw up. He felt he needed to protect him. From the ugly and unforgiving world, law enforcement, and himself.

The first night had been hard; Maxie wanted nothing to do with him, refused to talk or eat and the room itself looked more like a prison. He unfortunately had to take him against his will, but the police officers were getting more and more volatile towards the much smaller redhead, and the man himself was running on days without sleep or proper diet. It had Archie worried every day over the other's well being. He couldn't be there 24/7 for the Magma Leader when the two were so far away. This...this was the only option.

And, in his mind, still the best one. After a few days of the cold shoulder Archie had tried explaining his reasoning and Maxie had, of course, instantly understood. It had taken a few weeks to adjust to the new living arrangement, and keeping Team Magma totally in the dark was no small feat, but now it felt more like home.

3 months.

That's how long it'd had been since he was kidnapped by his clearly mentally unstable ex rival.

_3 months 2 weeks and 4 days really..._Maxie thought tiredly. This wasn't a 'cruel and unusual' torture attempt. Nor any danger to his person.

Archie completely believed he was protecting him by isolating and hiding him. Like you would a treasure.

Ah but the pirate did see him as so. It'd take a moron not to notice how the man fuaned on Maxie. Trying desperately to gain his approval against Archie unconscious desires of containment.

He really couldn't hate him though. After the Kyogre incident anyone responsible would have had a emotional breakdown. Had Maxie been the one to raise Groudon, the situation could have possibly reversed.

During their attempt at fixing their mistakes he had gone to Archie. Confided in him and tried keep the other from falling into despair. His old rival didn't like speaking about his feelings any more than Maxie himself did, but he managed to get a bit out.

Archie blamed himself entirely for the near destruction of Hoenn. Blamed himself for the accidental injuries Maxie had suffered when the cave almost collapsed on them at the time of awakening. Sunk into depression when he was knocked out by falling debris until the Magma leader had woken up a week later. Even after constant assurance he didn't hate the man and that it wasn't his fault, Archie held himself accountable for everything.

So he couldn't hate him. The other, Team Aqua's leader Archie, his old friend, was not in his right mind. At least not when it came to him. Maxie would work with it.

Shouting and trying to escape would only tighten the leash. He was already ignoring the feeling of being watched 24/7 by the cameras that DID exist in every corner of the room.

His old rival worked on a trust system. The more trust Archie had in him, the more privileges he received. Just last month Archie had upgraded the area to have a kitchen so Maxie could cook for himself. Last week he got the laptop.

Sure he had looked up Team Magma's progress so far, and the thought of contacting his team so this could all be over with crossed his mind.

He didn't.

Not only for the hunch he had that the computer was most likely bugged, but what would happen to Archie's fragile mental state should he leave.

And...it wasn't like he didn't enjoy the other's company. Despite the situation the pirate was very accommodating. The study he had gotten was rather large, filled with different books and paper so he wasn't bored when alone. Plus Archie would spend as much time as possible with him.

Maxie would notice the little smile and blush the other would express when looking at his throat. The 'gift' hugged his neck and dangled over his chest loosely; a little gold anchor on a pale blue silk ribbon. Tied neatly behind him and clashing with one of his usual sweaters that Archie had smuggled in for his comfort.

_Like I'm agreeing to be 'his.'_ He doubted he intended it to mean that. Another unconscious want that Archie was struggling to understand.

"I really wanted to take ya out tomorrow. I got the weekend off and there's this restaurant you'd love for sure..." No doubt because his team hadn't slowed down their search for Maxie since he 'disappeared.'

"It's alright. We could always watch a movie." The disappointed look seemed to melt with his words. Doe eyes returning but the troubled expression only worsened.

"...Max ya know I'm only doing this to keep ya safe, right?" Guilt, fear and worry flashed across his features. "I really didn't want to, but those cops were gettin handsy and-"

Paranoia, possessiveness, and irrational fear...he couldn't leave Archie in this state. As unhealthy as it was.

Slowly he grabbed the larger hand, intertwining their fingers as the pirate grew red with embarrassment. "I know. You're only trying to take care of me, and I thank you for that."

"I hate havin ta keep you locked up like a zoo animal..." It ate at him worse than the fear of Maxie getting harmed. That Archie was the one making him miserable now. Ruining everything because he was scared for him. Not strong enough to deal with those thoughts-

"!" The redhead leaned in and gave him a kiss; lips warm and inviting but he was still not ready to move forward. Still...timid, at the idea of them becoming a couple. Yet Maxie was making those intrusive thoughts disappear with a smile.

"I'm fine. You're doing your best to keep me happy too so...it's fine."

"Gez Max..." Cruel but still so _so_ perfect. Maybe next time he'll be prepared...

After all, Archie would make sure to protect him forever.


End file.
